The Fish Job 2/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the 53th episode of Happy Peep "The Fish Job 2". Plot (As the Researchers Aurora ship head over to Adelie-Land, with the Emperor Nation) *Noah: Great. Now where the ship is heading? *Elder 1: Noah, it's going where the flying penguin save Mumble and Phoenix. *Noah: How is there even a flying penguin? *Sven: Noah, we got bad news. *Noah: Oh boy. *Elder 2: Anything to ask? *Sven: Mumble and Phoenix are caught by the aliens. *Noah: No! They came last time to save us all in Emperor-Land. But when the snowstorm came, they all have to leave and never come back just to make us left behind. *Sven: It's just old news. These aren't the aliens i know where they saved me back then. Me and Lovelace were treated to rock and roll with the cool stuff. And now, things get worse like last time. I decided to quit being a hero and a rocking person. *Noah: You blew it Sven. You blew it. *Elder 3: Shame on you. *Elder 4: You're not the Sven i know. *Sven: Go on. I'll be going back home later in the night. I am in the middle of depression. *Noah: Yeah. I used to have it all the time when i was a baby like a five year old. *Gloria: Guys. Did you see that? Mumble and Phoenix are captured. *Noah: I know. Why are you asking me questions when i'm upset? *Gloria: I don't know. It's dangerous out there. *Seymour: They could get killed. *Noah: Worse than a scenario, it's nothing but a show on the TV. *Sven: Yeah. The Mighty Sven will never be the same. (Meanwhile with Feather, Phoenix and Mumble as Feather is still sailing the iceberg to Adelie-Land) *Mumble: Do you know how many miles to get to the land? *Feather: Like 10 miles. *Mumble: Speed it up more. *Phoenix: I know we are going to need all the help we can get if we are to stay alive and to defeat the enemy once again. *Feather: Yeah. Feel so sharp. *Mumble: With the name Feather, do you know the Feather God? *Feather: Feather God? Me? *Mumble: No. Some mystery feather-like thing who like to destroy the worlds. Beny capturing the fish is the problem and he's disrespecting the Feather God for this. *Feather: But the bad penguins can answer him and not aliens like Beny. *Mumble: He's real danger. I faced him like years ago when he's planning a attack on the universes. *Feather: You don't want to get sucked in that subspace you were talking about. *Mumble: No evil threats happening. Just Beny and his men trying to capture the fish. *Phoenix: My brother is right. Beny and his men are the problem as they are trying to capture the fish. *Mumble: Yeah. Tell Lovelace about this when we get to the land. *Feather: Right. Next stop, Adelie-Land! *Phoenix: Yes. We have friends there that need to know what is going on and what is to come. *Mumble: Ramón can answer it. Hugh can answer it too. *Phoenix: I hope so because I need them to join our team. *Mumble: Then let's get going. (Feather's iceberg ship head over to Adelie-Land. In Adelie-Land.) *Hugh: Lovelace, what taking Sven so long to come back? *Lovelace: He went out to fly for a minute, but he never return. *Ramón: Yeah. Maybe he's taking a dump or something. *Hugh: Lovelace, i see a fast moving iceberg. *Lovelace: What? (Feather arrive with his friends, parking his iceberg to the shore of the land) *Feather: Good morning Lovelace, i brought some friends with you. *Lovelace: Mumble HappFeet! Welcome back. *Ramón: Tallboy! *Hugh: Phoenix. *Phoenix: Hey Hugh. *Hugh: Long time no see. *Ramón: Tallboy, i miss so much. How it going? *Mumble: Pretty great. Nothing much. *Ramón: What? You got something to tell? *Mumble: No. *Phoenix: Let's focus on the situation with the fish and our once again enemy. *Lovelace: What fish? *Mumble: I have bad news. Beny is back again. *Hugh: Oh no, this is bad. *Lovelace: Then why didn't you tell me then. *Ramón: We're all gonna die again. *Hugh: That's bad. *Mumble: We need to unite again together in order to save the fishes again. Beny is on the loose doing it. *Phoenix: Mumble is right. We need to unite to stop him again. *Ramón: Yeah, i can bring my amigos with me. *Phoenix: Hugh and Perxio are coming as well. *Hugh: Perxio is coming? This is getting nostalgia for me. *Perxio: You know i could make it in. *Phoenix: Perxio? *Perxio: Yes. It's me. *Mumble: We're all together now. *Raul: Welcome back. *Rinaldo: All in for one. *Nestor: Peace and strong. *Lombardo: We're coming with you. *Mumble: Yeah. And together, we are going to stop the aliens from taking our fish again. *Lovelace: I'm counting on you all. *Hugh: Lovelace, we will do the job. *Lovelace: You promise my dear. *Hugh: Yes Lovelace, we won't fail you this time. *Mumble: We will do this task together. *Lovelace: Mind as well, i can join. *Mumble: You can count on me. *Lovelace: Yeah. Are we together? *All: Yes! *Carmen: Hey, i wanna come. *Ramón: Carmen? *Carmen: I'll join with you. *Lovelace: Okay, you're in. *Phoenix: Ok penguins, lets do this! *Mumble: Here we go. *Phoenix: Alright. So how are we going to do this when we get to Beny's ship? *Perxio: Stick together and we make it a team. *Mumble: Alright. (A large horn sound is coming from the Researchers Aurora ship) *Hugh: What that sound? *Mumble: The ship is here. *Lovelace: Hey look. The Researchers Aurora ship is here. *Mumble: No. Now there's even a bad one. (The Researchers Aurora ship head straight to Adelie-Land) *Beny: There it is. Adelie-Land. Now i found a thousand of penguins on the land. *Ken: Yes. Even millions of them. *Ship Captain: Now this is the time to crash into the land. (The ship come close to the land) *Lovelace: Stop the ship! Stop the ship! *Feather: They won't hear you. They can't understand you. *Lovelace: Shut up! I'm trying to communicate them. (The ship break Sven's glacier) *Mumble: Move back! *Phoenix: Look out! (The ship move and break the ice from the land, causing everyone to panic) *Lovelace: Run for your lifes! *Hugh: Aliens! *Feather: They're back! *Lovelace: What can we do? *Ramón: Um, stay? *Lovelace: No! We evacuated. *Mumble: We can't now. The aliens are here and Beny is causing the trouble. *Phoenix: Ok penguins, it's time to stop Beny and his men once and for all! *Feather: Everyone run! The ship is heading closer. (The heroes run as the ship almost crush the penguins) *Beny: Why won't they die? *Ken: The ship is going slow. We're gonna crash on the cliff of the mountains. *Ship Captain: This is not doing well. We're breaking the penguins' home. *Beny: That what i'm trying to do for destroying my doomship. (The heroes headed to the plains as the ship crash to the cliff) *Beny: No! *Ken: We're trap. *Ship Captain: Move back sailors! (In the snow cliff) *Lovelace: Not again! Our home is gone. *Hugh: My cave home was just there. It's destroyed. *Phoenix: Time to stop Beny and his men once and for all! *Mumble: Come on, let's go. (The ship move back from Adelie-Land. At the deck.) *Sailor #1: Wow, we didn't needed to break all the ice we can. *Sailor #2: That was a close one. *Sailor #3: Looking sharp. (With the penguins) *Lovelace: The ship is moving back! My friends are back there. *Mumble: Lovelace, they're aren't your friends. It's Beny and the crew. I wish the rockstars are here to help. *Lovelace: Yeah. They saved me when i first met Sven. Sven was the only hero to come and save us all from the predators. *Phoenix: Don't worry, now it is the time to stop worrying and save the homes for all. (The heroes jump together on the ship) *Fisherman #1: Penguins on the loose! *Fisherman #2: Get them. *Phoenix: Alright penguins, its time to attack and save our homes! *Mumble: Yeah. *Fisherman #3: Bring in the nets! (Phoenix transforms into his fire form and burns the nets) *Fire Phoenix: You will fail like last time. *Fisherman #4: The nets! *Fisherman #5: Run! Beast on the loose. (The fisherman run) *Raul: Ha! Go back where you came from. *Lovelace: Now let's go to the nursing room where i can find the rockstar. *Mumble: There is no rockstar Lovelace. You just made it up. *Lovelace: No. The rockstar gave me rock powers to rock and roll with my buddy Sven. *Feather: Guys, i saw Beny. Keep going. *Fire Phoenix: Come on, together. *Lovelace: You guys go. I will find the rockstar and this beanie man who raised me in rock. *Mumble: Fine. Stay here and find the rockstar you're looking for. *Lovelace: Go on Emperor. Go! *Mumble: We'll see you later. *Lovelace: I'll be back! *Fire Phoenix: Let's do this and win it! (Lovelace went inside of the ship to find the nursing room as the penguin group find Beny) *Beny: Penguins. *Ramón: You again. *Beny: Well, well, well. It been all these years, trying to look for you until you beat me at the junkyard. *Ramón: Actually, i beat you at the doomship. *Beny: But that was three years ago. You also killed one of my members. *Ken: Look like the battle is on for the bad boys. *Fire Phoenix: You bet it is. Ok penguins, lets put these bad boys back where they belong-behind bars. *Beny: Oh yeah? Let's see about that. *Fire Phoenix: Bring it fisherman. *Ken: All we gotta go is, RUN! *Beny: Catch ya later. *Mumble: He's getting away. *Perxio: Let's get him. *Fire Phoenix: Alright! Trap this bad boy. (In the chase) *Beny: My men, throw the water on the floor. (One fisherman throw a water bucket on the floor, spreading water everywhere) *Nestor: Uh oh. *Rinaldo: Bad luck. *Fire Phoenix: He's getting away. *Mumble: Can we go on the other side where Lovelace is going? *Perxio: No. He went on his own to find a rockstar he know. There is nothing but a rockstar who came to this continent. *Fire Phoenix: Slide through the water on your bellies and continue the chase. *Feather: Come on in. *slide in the water* *Mumble: Let's go. *slide in the water* (The rest of the penguins slide in the water, chasing Beny and Ken) *Beny: They're chasing us! *Ken: This is like a circle. How do we trap them? *Beny: I know. Cages! MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: The Fish Job 2/Chapter 1 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions